Eventually You'll Believe It, Too
by Rykaine
Summary: So after practically 7 months of nothing, I emerge victorious once again. The chapter basically establishes nothing, but I kinda like it anyway. Duo and Heero are a little dull witted at times, but otherwise... eh... just read it!
1. Chapter One

Warnings: It's a 1x2, meaning yaoi

Warnings:It's a 1x2, meaning yaoi.It's a simple concept, don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1

Heero leaned silently against the railings of his balcony staring out at the lights of the city beyond.Sighing, he lifted the snifter of brandy to his lips, inhaling deeply of its spicy scent before taking a sip.

He looked at his watch.He'd have to finish dressing soon.Relena's ball was due to start within the next hour.

His mouth set into a grim line.Another night on a crowded dance floor.Another night of being dragged around from one corner of the room to another.Another night of listening to pompous asses further convince Relena that **he **would be the perfect husband for her.

He narrowed his eyes to slits.He was tired of the balls, tired of the obligations, and tired of his rumored allegiance to the Vice Foreign Minister.He was her bodyguard—nothing more—and he'd be damned if he let her or any of those other elitists make his decisions for him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door."What?"he growled.

A muffled voice answered through the door."Miss Relena requests that you hurry, she wants to arrive early tonight."

"I'll be there in five minutes," he heard the man walk away, heading in the direction of Relena's suite.

Setting the glass down, he stalked back into his room and put the finishing touches on his tuxedo.He didn't waste time on his hair, nor did he check his appearance in a mirror.He looked the way he wanted—like Heero Yuy, dressed and ready for a mission.

Picking up the decanter on the sideboard, he poured himself a small dose of brandy.He drank it in one swallow, savoring the burning trail it left as it flowed through him.He was ready.

He exited his room and stalked down the hallway to the wide double doors marking the Vice Foreign Minister's suite.He raised a fist and rapped his knuckles against the door.

It opened almost immediately.Heero held his scowl—she'd been waiting for him."Heero," she beamed at him."Do come in."She swept her arm wide, "I'm just about ready."Heero decided that had to be a drastic understatement since the only thing she had on was a pink bathrobe.'Ready my ass.'She walked away from the door, heading back into the room, obviously expecting him to follow.

Heero held his stance outside the door, his mouth set into an expressionless line.She stopped when she realized he wasn't following her.She turned back to look at him.She quirked an eyebrow suggestively."Are you coming in?"

His cold blue eyes met hers."I am your bodyguard—not a tool for your amusement."His voice was harsh and devoid of anything, "If you find you're that lonely, I'm certain your secretary can find someone willing to spend a night or two with you."

Her face showed no outward reaction, but she slowly stepped towards him."Considering how likely I am to heed the advice of my peers and name you as my intended husband, I believe you should—"

He cut her off, his voice low and menacing, "Let me make this clear to you.I escort you everywhere because it's my job to be with you and keep you safe.I harbor no feelings for you, nor have I **ever** disguised that fact.If you're so bent on marriage, find someone who actually gives a damn."

She looked affronted and her eyes widened."How dare you take that tone with **me**."

He bent down so he was looking directly at her."If you want to go early hurry the hell up.If you called me out here for you own entertainment let me know so I may go back to my room."His voice held an underlying threat that even she dared not provoke.

"I'll be ready in an hour."She shut the door in his face.

He spun on his heel and stalked back down the hall.He reached his door at the same time a bellhop was knocking on it.

"I'm right here.What do you want?"

The boy jumped, startled.His hand shook slightly when he raised it, revealing a letter addressed to Heero."This . . . this came a few minutes ago."

Heero kept his face blank as he took it from the boys shaking grasp.'A new assignment?'He looked at the return address.It was from the Winner residence.'What does Quatre want?'

The boy was still standing there when Heero looked up."You may leave now."The boy's eyes grew wide with fear and he ran off.Heero shook his head as he entered the room—'what was wrong with people?'

He poured himself another brandy and sat down in a nearby chair to read Quatre's letter—message.It was only two brief paragraphs and he skimmed it lazily.Quatre and Trowa wanted all the pilots to spend a few weeks together as a sort of small—very small—reunion.Apparently, a separation of almost five years meant that a lot of things had changed.Heero eyed the two signatures at the end of the letter and the shadow of a smile touched the corners of his lips.Some things had changed.

That thought made him think of the other two.How had things changed for them since the end of the war?His eyes darkened and a frown creased his finely chiseled features.Why did he care?

Unbidden, his words to Relena echoed in his mind._"If you're that lonely . . .."_He stared blankly at Quatre's invite.Lonely.Was that the feeling that was nagging at him?Was that the force that kept him at the balls for so many hours, despite his hatred of them?Was he lonely?He scowled; of course not.'So why don't you believe it?'

He stared down at the paper again.It was an opportunity to be among friends—his only friends, but. . . should he go?'Why shouldn't you?'He would be just as lonely there as he was here.'I thought you said you weren't lonely.'

The knock on the door broke his thoughts.Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch.Had it really been an hour?

Rising from his chair, he swallowed what remained of his brandy and walked to the door.Relena stood on the other side dressed in a gown of pale pink trimmed with white.Heero wondered if she was aware of the fact that there were other colors in existence.He decided it was doubtful.He bowed to her and offered her his arm.She smiled graciously and accepted his arm, seeming to have forgotten about his words earlier.Without so much as another glance in her direction, Heero advanced down the hallway, tired and anxious for it to end.

-----------

_What the hell made him say that?_Heero stormed into his room and slammed the door._What the hell had he been thinking?_

It must have been five hours in an overheated ballroom combined with all the brandy beforehand.He walked over the sidebar.Finding a glass, he yanked the stopper out of the decanter and filled it too the brim.Without concern for consequences he threw his head back and downed the drink in one shot.He leaned forward, his head resting in one hand while the other supported him against the sidebar.He opened his eyes and glared at the sheet of paper that had now become his enemy.'Damn it.'

Though he hated to admit it, he'd been trying to avoid a solid week of peace conventions—and further attempts to convince him that marriage to Relena was a **good** thing.Unfortunately, Quatre's damned reunion had been at the forefront of his mind all evening and had been the first thing to come to mind as an excuse.Now he had to go.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples, trying to ease away the ache pounding through his head.Inside he knew he wanted to go, but by going, it meant he was admitting to his loneliness and his need to be with his friends.'Damn it.'He slammed his fist into the hard wood surface of the sidebar.'Just go already.What could it hurt?'_Everything._He opened his eyes and looked at the letter again.The date had been set for Monday—that was two days ago.At the very least he would be a week late.They probably assumed he wasn't coming.He almost grinned—almost.

Maybe a few weeks away would be good for him.Maybe a few weeks without him would make Relena realize that she couldn't marry him.

With his decision made, he turned out the lights and went to bed.Miraculously, his headache was gone.'See?You're feeling better all ready.'


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wufei sat at the high bar of Quatre's expansive kitchen, watching as he and Trowa gathered various dishes and foods.As soon as they finished and Duo returned with the beer they would all retire to the rec room for a night of absolutely nothing.He sighed heavily and stared at the bar's gleaming surface.When he had accepted Quatre's invitation he had been under the assumption that everyone would be coming.'That'swhathappenedwhenoneassumed_._'They had all been here a week and still no sign of Heero.He looked up at the other two."Do you think he'll come?"

Quatre shrugged, "When we sent out the letter, his location was questionable—Relena's always moving around—but I was assured by his department that he would receive it."He shook his head, "Maybe he just couldn't make it.He seems to be rather busy."

Wufei snorted, his voice filled with contempt when he spoke."Doing what?Protecting Relena Darlin?I should think his friends would be worth a small portion of his time."

Trowa piled a tray full of glasses and plates."We don't know the situation.He may have been unable to take time off.I'm sure there are many variables we don't understand."Silence flooded the room as each man considered the rumors lighting up the newsrooms._Was it possible?_

"We're his friends, despite what he and Relena may be planning."Wufei slammed his fist down on the bar."Why he can't just—"

"Wait," Quatre held his hand up.In the ensuing silence they heard someone moving around in the room below the kitchen."Duo must have come back.Although I can't imagine why he came in through that door."

"It's about damn time."Getting up from his seat, Wufei grabbed one of the overloaded trays and headed towards the stairs located at the rear of the kitchen.He turned right and began his descent.He didn't care what door Duo used to come in, he was just glad Duo had finally gotten back.He suddenly needed a beer.

At the bottom of the stairs he made another right entering the room and came to an abrupt stop.His break was so sudden the items on his tray threatened to topple and Quatre wasn't given enough reaction time to avoid crashing into him.

"Damn.Wufei what are . . . you . . . doing . . .?"Quatre's gaze had finally landed on the object of Wufei's distraction.

In the back corner of the room was a spacious alcove sized perfectly for billiards.The surface of the table was a bright scarlet felt.The triangular formation of the balls gleamed brightly under the light directly overhead, but that wasn't what drew their attention.

Perched on the edge of one of the corners sat an ominous and familiar figure.His dark hair was windswept and unkempt.He wore a tight fitting shirt that matched the color of his eyes and accentuated his well-built, muscular form.His black slacks hung loosely from his hips and his boots were shined to such a gleam they fairly glowed.

Quatre set his tray down on the nearest surface and stepped forward."Heero.We weren't sure if you would make it."He offered Heero a big smile, "I'm glad you could."

"The ballrooms were becoming monotonous.Relena can do without me for a week."

"So basically we're just an escape."Wufei slammed his tray down on the table they'd had set up and went back up to the kitchen to retrieve another.

Heero's gaze followed him.'You misunderstand.'But he didn't say it.He couldn't because then he'd have to explain his reasons for coming.That was impossible.He couldn't admit his loneliness to himself; how could he tell his friends?Friends he hadn't seen for almost six years.

He felt Trowa's emerald eyes watching him, and he turned to lock gazes with him.'Could he see?Could he see it barely hidden behind his eyes?'No, let Wufei think what he wanted, let Trowa do the same.In a week he'd be fine and they'd never know the truth.Trowa watched him a few seconds more then turned to busy himself with laying the foods and dishes on the table.

Quatre kept his attention focused on Heero."We really don't have much planned for tonight.Just sit around and do nothing was the big plan."He gave a wide sweep of his arm, presenting the room."Make yourself at home and help yourself to the refreshments.Duo should be back anytime with some beer," the look on his face indicated he didn't truly care if Duo returned with any or not, "If that's not to your liking there's a liquor cabinet over there."He indicated a large oak closet on the wall to Heero's right, just outside of the alcove.

Heero gave no indication that he had heard.He merely kept his gaze trained on the petite blonde before him.For the most part Quatre hadn't changed.He was still the soft-spoken rich boy.Oh, he'd grown a bit taller, and he filled out his clothes better, but he still had the same quiet air about him.Which meant his temper was probably just as volatile.

Following that train of thought, Heero shifted his gaze back to Trowa.He was still the tallest in the group.He was leaner than Heero remembered, but that only worked to enhance his features.The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.Trowa was the one thing about Quatre that had changed.Seeing them now, it was hard to believe the two hadn't always been together.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.Heero narrowed his eyes and watched the doorway.It was obvious from Wufei's reaction earlier that he still held the same ideals and beliefs.Heero felt relief that the years of war hadn't tainted or tarnished them."I believe Duo has returned.I just heard the car in the drive way."Wufei made the announcement as he stepped into the room.

As if on cue, a door upstairs slammed shut and was quickly followed by a shout."Hey guys!"Footsteps sounded loudly as Duo trekked through the kitchen and down the stairs to the rec room."Sorry I took so long, but I got there and realized I didn't know what brand we all liked; so I spent some time deliberating over it."He appeared in the doorway carrying two cases and walked over to the mini fridge beside the table.Opening a box, he knelt down and began stacking them into the refrigerator."Anyone want one while I'm here?Wufei?Heero?"He continued piling them in.After a few seconds his hand stopped moving and he snapped his head around.His mouth widened into a grin and he raised a hand in salute."Hey, Heero!You're a little late buddy."He turned back around and continued loading the beers.

­­­-----------

It took all Heero's willpower not to openly gape at the young man who had just entered the room.It was all he could do not to trace the muscular—alluringly so—curves of his body with his eyes.All he could do to remain rooted to the floor, fighting the urge to walk over to Duo and act upon the unbidden desires racing through him.

It was all he could do to breathe.

Realizing he had yet to release the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Heero gently exhaled.Taking shallow breaths, trying to calm his racing heart, Heero focused his attention on the other people in the room.

Wufei had wandered over to Duo's side and was now leaning over to inspect Duo's selection.Heero envied Wufei.Blocking that thought, he looked away to find safer territory.Quatre had left Heero to assist Trowa in laying out the refreshments.Heero sighed mentally, thankful none of them had noticed his unprecedented and involuntary reaction.'What is this feeling?What's wrong?'

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of his name.He turned to see Duo waving a bottle at him.He raised an eyebrow in question, trying not to notice the beautiful lines of Duo's face.

"Heero?You want one?"The room instantly seemed become hotter and he pushedback the sleeves of his shirt.He gave an abrupt shake of his head; he definitely needed something harder.

He straightened and crossed to the cabinet on his right.He threw open the doors and automatically reached for a glass, his eyes searching the shelves for the desired drink.He spotted the decanter and drew it from the shelf, yanking the stopper out off and pouring himself a liberal amount of the amber liquid.He drank it in two swallows, willing it to calm his frantic nerves.After a few seconds he felt some semblance of control.He refilled his glass and returned the decanter; however, he left the cabinet open, knowing he was likely to make a second trip.

Turning away, he walked to the plush, blue chair he'd thrown his jacket across earlier when he'd first come in and sat down.Taking a sip of his brandy, Heero leaned his head back against the cushions and stared up at the intricate spirals on the ceiling.For what seemed like the hundredth time, he asked himself why he'd come.And for the hundredth time he reminded himself.'You're lonely.'It kept chanting in his head, and as he stared up at the ceiling he wondered when he'd developed a need—no desire—to be around others.He couldn't find a ready answer.

He heard a sigh and the sound of something heavy hitting the cushions in the chair next to him.Heero turned his head to find Duo seated with his back against one arm of the chair and his legs hanging over the other, grinning at him.

'Damn, he's beautiful.'Heero stared blankly at Duo.'Where did that come from?'Heero considered moving somewhere else, but noticed that unless he chose the floor or the billiard table, he was pretty much out of luck.Quatre sat at one end of the sofa and Trowa was stretched out across the rest, using Quatre's lap as a pillow.The only other seat was the love seat, which Wufei had claimed as his own.

Heero decided the discomfort from sitting so close to Duo was preferable to the discomfort from sitting on the floor.He took another sip of his brandy and tried to ignore the man beside him.No use; his efforts were ruined when Duo spoke.

"So Heero?What made you finally decide to come?"

Wufei answered from the other side of the room, his tone scathing."He was tired of all the parties and conventions and decided to take a break."His glare could have melted ice.

Duo rolled his eyes."Oh, come on.You didn't really expect him to say he actually missed us did you?"Duo's grin only widened at Wufei's shocked expression—'That's exactly what I thought.'Wufei folded his arms across his chest and made an indistinguishable sound.Duo took a drink of his beer and looked back up at Heero."How long have you been here?Can't have been too long since I was only gone for half an hour."

"Not more that ten," Heero was staring into his glass, trying to avoid the disconcerting violet eyes gazing at him.

"Was the door unlocked?"Heero looked up at Quatre's question.Quatre pointed to the door behind Wufei."Was it already unlocked or did you unlock it?"They all knew what he meant, Heero didn't have a key to the door.

Heero shook his head."When I drove up I saw one of your servants leave through it—Ihad only just entered the gate when I saw him—but I figured since he had come out that way you were all in there."He shrugged and took another sip.

Quatre nodded.He wasn't really concerned either way.It had been a nice surprise to enter the room and see Heero waiting for them."Well, now that we're all here, what should we do?"

The question started a variety of discussions topics, and so the night began with friendly bantering and stories.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out of unbroken habit, Heero rose from bed at 5:30 and took a shower.In the back of his mind he hoped Duo stuck to his own habit and stayed in bed until later in the morning.The thought of downing a brandy this early in the morning made even **him** cringe.Yet, another part of his mind wanted Duo to be up—wanted to see him again.Heero rationalized that since he would be here a week it was highly likely he would see Duo often.For some reason though, his mind wouldn't accept that quite accurate observation.

Heero sighed as he let the water stream down his face._What the hell is wrong with me?He seemed to be asking himself that question a lotrecently_._He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower stall.Wrapping a towel around his waste he walked back down the hallway to his room.Once inside, he quickly went about changing.He put on dark khakis and a black shirt in the same style as the one from the day before.Since the black boots were uncomfortable he opted for his brown hiking boots.They fit better and provided better support anyway—another unbroken habit:utilizing equipment that better enabled him to carry out a mission.Except this wasn't a mission.He shook his head._

Finished dressing, he turned to the task of making his bed and straightening the rest of the room.He hadn't really been able to when he arrived and by the time they had all retired to bed it had been too late.He carried his used towel back to the bathroom and tossed into the hamper to be cleaned later when the servants came back.He walked down the hall and made his way down the stairs.The clock in the sitting room chimed the hour as he walked past the massive rooms and through the spacious dining room heading towards the kitchen.He heard the stirrings of another person within.He assumed it was one of the servants._Who else could possibly be up at six?_

He entered the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat—or was it two?Of course it couldn't be a servant.It would have to be Duo.And of course he would have to be dressed in only his nightclothes; said clothes consisting of black flannel pants hanging from his hips and a robe of the same color and material left open to reveal the expanse of his chest.Heero's mouth went dry at the tempting sight and he stifled a groan, resisting the urge to do an about-face and go back to his room."Mornin' Heero!"Duo looked up from his position by the coffee machine and let his gaze trail over Heero."Do you always get dressed as soon as you get up?"He shook his head with a heavy sigh and grinned.Heero was once again struck by how beautiful he was.

He shrugged trying not to stare."Are you always up this early?"He shot back in an attempt to mask his own discomfort.

Duo grinned sheepishly, "I guess some of your habits kinda rubbed off on me.Hell, why shouldn't they have?I mean we were always rooming together."He didn't know why, but Heero found that almost endearing.By now he'd made his way to the bar and was sitting down, watching Duo move about and listening to whatever comments he made, volunteering some of his own every now and then.Duo's idle chatter relaxed him and he no longer felt ill at ease.He was so absorbed in listening to the gentle timbre of Duo's voice that he was momentarily surprised when a mug appeared before him."Sugar, cream, both, or black?"Heero just stared at him._Had he actually been so distracted he hadn't noticed what Duo was doing?Duo quirked an eyebrow."Um . . . Heero?"_

Heero snapped his eyes back into focus and shook his head to clear his wayward thoughts."Both," his voice sounded harsh to his own ears.

"Are you okay?You don't seem quite yourself."His violet eyes filled with concern, Duo reached a hand out to feel his forehead, but Heero pulled sharply away from his touch.

"I'm fine," he muttered and turned away anxious to avoid Duo's all too knowing eyes.

Duo shrugged and turned away.He returned to the bar with a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar cubes and sat down across from Heero. "I have no idea where he keeps the loose stuff," Duo commented as he popped a cube into his mouth, "He probably doesn't trust me not to make a mess."He grinned."One or two?"He held the bowl out to Heero.Much to Duo's surprise he took three cubes and dropped them into his mug.He then poured a small amount of cream into the steaming liquid; not a lot, just enough to lighten the color."I'd offer to fix breakfast, but I'm a lousy cook.Besides, Wufei seems to enjoy it more.That's another reason I get up early," he grinned evilly and drank his coffee, "It makes them feel guilty when they get up around eight and realize I've been left to entertain myself for two hours."He laughed and clapped Heero on the shoulder, "But I won't be alone anymore, right buddy?"Unable to resist the charm that was Duo Maxwell, the corners of Heero's mouth lifted slightly.

They spent the rest of their time waiting for the others discussing various things.Duo explained that Quatre had given the servants the time off because he'd wanted the small reunion to be just the five former pilots.Having the servants hovering in the background had made him feel as though he were still working.Heero could find no fault in the explanation and was actually grateful to Quatre for his decision.It guaranteed that he and Duo would always get this time alone._Now all you have to do is admit why that thought pleases you so much, Heero scowled, annoyed with his own thoughts.Oblivious to Heero's inward battle, Duo rattled on, filling Heero in on what he'd missed and what he could look forward to for the rest of the week.Heero quietly—and defiantly—reveled in the solitude and grudgingly enjoyed the time he got to spend alone with his former partner.He hated admitting it, even if it was just to himself._

-----------

Some two hours later a somewhat drowsy Wufei entered the kitchen.His hair was wet indicating that he'd taken a shower, but he wore only a pair of white boxers and a green robe.He slowly made his way to the bar and sat down next to Heero.On the other side Duo had gotten up and was now preparing another mug.He measured out a teaspoon of honey and poured it into the dark liquid.He then stirred in the cream and came to sit back down at the bar sliding the mug across the surface to Wufei.Nodding his thanks the Chinese man took a healthy swallow and immediately perked up.Setting the mug down he turned to narrow a glare at Heero."Don't tell me you're as insane as he."He tilted his head at Duo.

Heero immediately picked up on his meaning, "I do not get up at six."

Wufei seemed relieved until Duo clarified, "He gets up at five-thirty," Wufei choked on his coffee.Heero pounded his back a few times while Duo continued to elaborate."It's such a beautiful time to get up.The sun is just starting its ascent so the sky is a pale pink tinged with orange.The air is still cool and the grass is covered in a mist that eventually settles to become the sparkling dew you see out there now.The birds begin their—"

"How did you know?"Heero interrupted the picture Duo was painting much to Wufei's relief.

Duo shrugged, "I seem to remember the sounds of running water breaking through my dreams and realized . . ."

". . .That there's only one other person crazy enough to be up," Wufei paused as he looked Heero up and down, "and dressed at six in the fricken' morning."He glared and took another long drink.

"You really aren't a morning person are you, Wufei?"Quatre appeared in the doorway in brown pajama pants and matching robe held closed by the loosely knotted belt.He was followed by Trowa who was wearing a similar getup with the exception that his was red and like Duo, he had left his robe hanging open.Trowa took a seat beside Heero and Quatre went around to sit on the same side as Duo.Duo had already gotten up to retrieve two more mugs.He returned quickly with the prepared coffee and delivered them before sitting back down.Quatre smiled his thanks; Trowa merely accepted his mug.

"So, Quatre," Duo stared into his mug, "I was catching Heero up on all the stuff he missed and giving him an outline of our plans for this week so far."He looked up at Quatre quizzically, "I just can't come up with what we're doing today.Truth be told, I don't remember us mentioning anything."

Wufei snorted into his mug."I believe **you** decided we'd go to a movie tonight."He narrowed a pointed glare at Duo, "Or did you forget?"

"That's just it.We're going to the movie to**night**; we never discussed and activity for to**day**."Wufei's expression was completely blank.Duo grinned and turned back to Quatre."I figure you must already have something up your sleeve."

"Well, actually there were supposed to be some men coming today to help pick out materials and take measurements. .." his voice trailed off as he took a sip of his coffee.Heero saw where this was going; Relena had confronted him with the same last minute fittings far too often for him not to recognize that a very extravagant party loomed in their future. He turned to Trowa.His face was impassive as always, but Heero detected a glint of amusement in his visible eye.He turned back to gauge the other's reactions.Duo stared at Quatre with a look that pleaded for him to be joking, and Wufei could only blink at him.Heero grinned into his mug.They'd figured it out; they just weren't happy about it.Quatre continued his explanation."Some of my sisters are hosting a gala of a sort next week and they wanted us to be there.I forgot to mention it in my letter, and I really didn't know if either of you owned anything formal so I decided to have you fitted."

Duo lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "Forget?—or just decide that it would be wiser to tell us after we got here?"Quatre smiled widely, Duo glared."I thought so."He continued to glare as he sipped his coffee, but his face immediately set to one of concern."Wait.What about Heero?I can't imagine he'd be too thrilled about going.Lord knows he spends enough time at them as is."He turned to give his friend a knowing smile.Heero stared back at him oddly touched by Duo's offhanded remarks.He would have continued staring into the soft violet, but Quatre jumped to an explanation forcing him to break contact.

"I took that into consideration when my sisters first told me about the gala, and I told them that it would be up to you whether you went or not.That's why I didn't mention it in the letter.I didn't want you to feel obligated."He shrugged."So if you want to go be patient and let the tailors size you up, and if you don't let them do it anyway.My sisters will understand if we aren't there."

"Hey it's all fine with me Quatre.It might be nice to get all dressed up."Duo grinned widely and turned to look at Heero again."What about you, buddy?You gonna go?"Heero knew he was asking as a joke; Duo had already surmised that he wouldn't, he just didn't know why, and on some level Heero felt as though he'd be letting him down if his only excuse was that he'd attended more that his share already._And why should that bother me?He shook his head refusing to answer that question, and started to explain why he wouldn't be going._

Unfortunately he was beaten to the task by Wufei."Don't get your hopes up."Four pairs of eyes turned to face him.Duo narrowed his eyes curiously.Wufei glowered darkly, looking at Duo when he answered the unspoken question."He told us last night he would only be staying for a week.If the gala's not until next week, there's no point in expecting him to come."Trowa stared impassively although Heero sensed that he was slightly miffed.Duo fiddled with his mug, turning it around in his hands.Quatre gave an almost sad shake of his head; apparently he'd forgotten.For his part, Heero simply stared at the Chinese pilot.From his tone, Heero surmised that he wasn't as angry as he was hurt, and as he looked at each of his comrades in turn he realized that they all felt that way.What Heero failed to understand was why._The gala would be the same with or without him—wouldn't it?Was his presence there really that important to them?Heero had never considered himself to be an important addition to any gathering, even by a small degree, yet here were the only four people he held any real affection for acting as though all the enjoyment they could possibly have had was gone.And for the second time in the span of two minutes he felt as though he were letting them down—__especially Duo.He growled and roughly slid his stool back, mad at himself for feeling guilty and determined to leave. _

Just as he would have stood, however, he felt a warm hand cover his own.An odd tingle worked its way up his spine, and just like the night before, he suddenly felt very hot.Masking his reaction to the simple action, he turned his head so that he was once again looking at Duo.He made a slightly irritated face in an effort to mask his discomfort."Just because you don't have to go, it doesn't mean you don't have to take part in this morning's activities."Heero lifted his eyebrows in a way that questioned, 'Oh really?'Duo nodded.He released Heero's hand, set his mug down, and stood up walking around to the other side of the bar.He grabbed hold of Heero's arm, looping one of his own through it and led him out of the room."Since you don't actually have to be fitted, you can stay with me and keep me company.I can only guess how long it will take, and if I have to suffer then I'll be damned if you don't suffer with me."

"Duo you don't have to go.If you—"Duo waved away Quatre's comment as he and Heero walked out the door.Quatre shrugged and turned back to the others."I guess it's just the three of us now.So, Wufei, what's for breakfast?"

-----------

Six hours and three and a half brandies later found Heero sitting on a forest green sofa, sipping on his fourth brandy in one of the front rooms.The tailors had left almost an hour ago and the others had all gone off to do various things to while away the time until the movie started.That left Heero alone with his thoughts—all of which suddenly revolved one violet-eyed beauty.Stifling a groan Heero took another sip willing his wayward thoughts to cease.It was all wrong.He shouldn't feel this way, shouldn't react this way.Duo was his best friend, but ...that didn't explain any of what he'd been feeling since he'd arrived.When Duo had grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen almost three minutes had passed before he'd remembered what it meant to breathe.Every time Duo looked his way—whenever he felt that violet gaze on him—his heart immediately started a frantic beating.It was disconcerting, and events this morning hadn't helped.He'd been with Duo since he'd come downstairs at 6:00 this morning; his senses had been on constant alert since.The entire time he'd been with Duo while he was fitted and measured had taken every ounce of will power Heero possessed **not to walk up to him and kiss him.Heero hadn't intended for that particular thought to cross his mind, but as he'd sat and watched the half naked man give the tailor unmitigated hell, he'd been consumed by the desire.The entire session seemed to have gone on forever, and each passing minute had increased Heero's discomfort.This was why Heero now envied Quatre.The brandy Quatre filled his cabinets with was one of the best brands on the market—and he should know.He'd had ample opportunity over that past few hours to take advantage of it.**

Now he was sitting in a dark room, staring outside at the afternoon sun, drinking more of Quatre's expensive liquor, and trying to push every thought he had of his friend and former partner out of his mind.Unfortunately it wasn't working.Heero glared at nothing in particular and swallowed what remained in his glass._Stop running.Heero stood up and stalked to the cabinet across from him.He slammed the glass down on the smooth surface of the counter and leaned forward, laying his head in hands massaging his temples.He was beginning to regret his coming here.And all because of one man."So here you are.I'd wondered where you'd gone."Heero dropped his hands from his face and turned to face Duo.He stood just outside doorway, arms stretched out on either side looking at Heero with his head cocked to one side, as though trying to read his mind.Heero prayed to whatever god in existence that he couldn't."Are you sure you're ok?"He stepped into the room, "'Cause you don't seem exactly yourself."He shrugged, "Maybe you've changed more than I thought you would, but I don't think that's it."He smiled softly."Are you gonna answer me or just continue to stare at me?"_

"I'm fine," Heero turned back around his arm reaching for the decanter of brandy on the middle shelf.

Duo let out a soft chuckle and came to stand right behind him."You said the exact same thing this morning.I didn't believe you then, and I sure as hell don't believe you now."He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed a pointed look at Heero."You've lost your touch.Almost from the moment I saw you last night I could tell something was wrong.I used to have so much trouble trying to read you, but now you're like an open book.What happened to the stoic soldier?"

Heero brushed passed him; his voice was harsh when he spoke, "I'm not a soldier anymore."He walked over to sofa and sat back down.He missed the smirk that crossed Duo's face at his words.

"Damn straight you're not."Duo now stood beside the armrest of the sofa farthest from Heero, and glared down at him.Heero refused to look at him, choosing to keep his gaze focused on the contents of his glass.He knew if he looked up Duo would see it; lurking just behind his eyes._I'm lonely."Fine, Heero, have it your way"Heero heard a soft sigh and then felt the weight of the couch shift as Duo sat down on the arm of the sofa, "but you should know that you can't avoid me forever."As soon as he spoke Duo let himself fall, his head landing squarely in Heero's lap.When Heero would have stood up, Duo laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay.Then he looked up and grinned.Heero averted his eyes, still not willing to let himself be so easily read.Yet he couldn't deny that some small part of him found this comforting--enjoyable--and he fought back the urge to sigh.Instead he forced himself to take drink his brandy._

Duo eventually moved his hand from his shoulder, but Heero made no move to stand.He knew Duo would just stop him again._As if he actually could stop you.You're just enjoying this too much.Heero leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes; he was too exhausted to deal with this right now.Duo never said anything; he just lay on his back and stared up at Heero, wondering why he was still there.Heero could have easily taken him down and left, but he hadn't.That meant that on some level Heero wanted him here, or maybe it wasn't particularly him, but the company he offered.Maybe he hadn't misread the look in Heero's eyes, the one that cried out for another.He became faintly aware of a gentle tugging on his head and tilted it back to see the end of his braid in Heero's hand.His left hand still held his brandy which he sipped at periodically, but his right held onto the braided length of chestnut, his thumb gliding up and down the soft, brown strands.Duo reached a hand back to still the movement and waited for Heero to look at him._

At the light brush of Duo's fingers across his own, Heero stilled.His mind instantly registered that he was grasping something that in no way resembled his glass, and he looked down.He blinked at the sight of Duo's braid resting in his now open palm._When did I do that?He shifted his gaze to find Duo looking up at him with an expression that told Heero he was finding this situation to be amusing.He directed a dark glare at him, which only made Duo crack a smile."So why did you come, Heero?"Heero didn't answer.He narrowed his eyes even more, warning his friend without words to drop it.Duo apparently didn't hear him."It's not like Wufei said last night, right?I mean, I know you could come up with a better excuse than that."Heero looked away, determined not to answer and wishing Duo would just stop.He didn't want to do this now; he wasn't ready to confront this.Unfortunately Duo wouldn't let it drop."Just admit it, Heero."He swung his legs to the side and sat up, turning so that he now faced Heero._

"There's nothing to admit."Heero fixed his eyes on a point in front of him.

"Everyone feels lonely sometimes.Why are you trying so hard to deny it?"

"I'm not denying anything.The explanation Wufei gave last night is correct.I only desired to have a week to myself that devoid of politics and parties."His glass was empty now, and he held it up to the light coming through the window, studying the play of light on its crystal surface.

"Whatever you say, buddy."Duo sighed heavily and stood up.He tossed his braid behind his back and walked toward the door. "Keep telling yourself that, and eventually you'll believe it, too."With those parting words he left, leaving Heero staring at an empty glass in the late afternoon sun—alone.

Cursing silently he stood up and walked to the cabinet; however he stopped before he pulled the decanter down.He ran an unsteady hand through his already disheveled hair and looked around the room for nothing in particular.He'd been close to saying it; so close to telling Duo how he felt, and that irritated him.He didn't need them—him.He could take care of himself, he didn't need anyone else._But you'd wanted him to know anyway.Why did it matter to Duo anyway?It wasn't any of his concern. Heero's life was no one's business but his own.__So why did you want him to know?Heero let out a frustrated growl and swung back around to face the cabinet.He slammed a fist into the surface of the counter, ignoring the stab of pain that sliced through his hand."It doesn't matter."His voice held a conviction he didn't feel.Because it did matter.It always would.__Then why didn't you tell him?"It wouldn't change anything."Heero gripped the glass tightly in his hand, "I'll still be ...."__Lonely?With a sharp cry Heero swung around and sent the glass crashing into the wall.As the crystal shards fell softly onto the floor, Heero slowly slid down the length of the wall behind him.He wrapped his arms around his raised knees and leaned his head against the wall.Damn pride._

Damn his foolish heart ....

~~~~ * ^ * ~~~~

Hey!I know, I know—it took me a really long time to get chapter three done, and I'm so sorry.It took me a while to figure out where to go.I think it was worth the wait, though because I'm very pleased with it.Let me know what you think.Thanx!

SammyD


	4. Chapter Four

A word if you please:  I hope you will forgive the lateness of this chapter, but I've been busy with Russian and French, studying vocab, writing papers, and learning to read and write Cyrillic (actually, that's kinda fun!).  And then there's my The Magic of Fairy Tales class where I write five-page comparisons on the different versions of _Snow White and "What do you think is the real meaning behind __Little Red Riding Hood and __The Frog King?—and just for the record, __LRRH is Oedipal(joy).  And __The Frog King?  Well, apparently the princess just wanted some sex.  So **that is why Chapter 4 was so long in coming.  Thanx for waiting!—Rykaine**_

Ok, so.  .  .  Chapter 4

Duo never approached Heero about the matter again, and in fact seemed content to act as if it had never happened.  When the others had asked if he knew what could have upset Heero enough to make throw a glass against the wall he had merely shrugged and said he had no idea.  He was not so much trying to avoid the subject and pretend it never happened, but allowing the other time to think and come to terms with whatever it was that had so obviously upset him.  Truth be told, he was giving himself time to think as well.  When he had confronted his former partner, he had meant only to find out why he seemed so intent on avoiding him.  When the tailor had finished his torture session and starting packing up his instruments, Heero had all but run out of the room.  However, when Heero had turned around to face him in the darkened room, hands clenched into fists at his sides, Duo had read desperation so fervent in his eyes that he could not help broaching the subject further.  Now he felt guilty; yes, he had gotten Heero to admit there was a problem—sort of—but he had also succeeded in making him even more upset than he was to begin with.  By broaching the topic and trying to help, he had only made it worse.  For the past two days, he and Heero had not said a word to each other.  They wouldn't make eye contact, wouldn't interact, if they were both in the same room there was a heavy tension in the air, so thick it was nearly tangible.  Neither seemed to be able to deal with the other at the moment, and for Duo, the tension was starting to where him down.

So rather than spend another night pretending that nothing was wrong, he'd cried off from their planned excursion.  Instead, he'd closeted himself in his room feigning exhaustion and a stomach ache, and now he was in the rec room below Quatre's kitchen sipping Smirnoff and bouncing balls into the left-corner pocket.  Well, he was aiming for the left-corner pocket, but the bastards had minds of their own it seemed.  It also seemed that they had a special fondness for the right-side pocket.  _Well at least they're all going into the same one, Duo though ironically, glaring at the burgundy surface as if it were the fault of the table._

"It'll catch fire if you continue staring at it like that."  Startled, Duo dropped his cue and nearly lost the grip on his glass, splashing Smirnoff onto his hand and the carpet.  He shook the excess liquid off his hand, wiping the rest of it off with the end of his shirt, and bent over to retrieve his cue stick.

"Hello, 'Fei.  Guess I didn't see you there," he grinned up at his new companion.

Wufei smirked, "No.  I guess you didn't."  He approached the alcove the billiard table was set in and selected a cue stick from the rack mounted on the wall.  "Play?"  He asked when Duo straightened back up and looked at him.

"Sure, why not?"  Duo shrugged and reached for the template while Wufei started pulling out the balls and rolling them across the table for Duo to place.  "You want first strike?"  Duo raised his eyebrows and smiled at him.

"If you insist," so saying, Wufei placed the cue ball at the opposite end of the table and leaned over to line up the shot.  With a quick flick of his wrist, he struck the ball sharply sending it crashing into those at the other end.  The triangle fanned out and he sank three.  "This promises to be a good game," he circled to the other side of the table, lined up another shot, and sank two more.  He smirked evilly, an odd glint entering his eyes.  "A very good game."

"A very one-sided game," Duo snorted, glowering at his 'opponent.'  "Next time I go first.  That way I can at least get **one shot in."**

"Can I help it if I am better than you?"  He laughed at Duo's outraged expression and continued playing.  Half an hour later, he and Duo were digging balls out and setting them up for another round.  From across the table Wufei watched his friend as he haphazardly tossed the balls into the template.  "Are you ready to talk now?  Or do I have to kick your ass in another round?"

"I have to be able to **play before you can validly kick my ass.  As it stands, the only ass you'll be kicking is your own."  He paused for a moment as if to consider something, "Actually, that'd be kinda funny to see."  He chuckled softly at that and looked up to find Wufei staring intently at him.  "Talk?"  Wufei gave a curt nod.  "Well, there's not really a whole lot to say.  I guess I'm just concerned about some things.  I needed to think them through, y'know?"  He leaned over to set up his shot.**

"Heero."  At this matter of fact statement, Duo's head snapped up.  Wufei nodded, as if confirming something to himself.  "So you are the reason Heero's been acting so moody."  Duo tensed and straightened away from the table; the game was all but forgotten.

"All I wanted to do was to find out what was bothering him.  You've seen him; he's obviously depressed about something."  Duo stared intently down at the floor.

"Did you figure it out?"

"I think he's lonely . . .," Duo's brow furrowed as though he were confused.

"But . . . ?"  Wufei coaxed him into continuing.  Duo wasn't getting out of it now that he'd started.

"I thought that was his reason for taken Une up on her offer," Duo turned and started to pace agitatedly along the length of the table.  "I mean isn't that **why he agreed to be Relena's personal guard?"  He rounded on Wufei, taking all his frustration of the past two days out on him, "So he'd be in familiar situations, in an environment he could control?  Be with someone who not only care about him, but who ****he cared about?"**

"You're right.  That is why he did it?"  Wufei nodded cautiously.

"Then why is he so unhappy?!"

"Why do you think he is?"

Duo raised his arm, pointing his cue stick at the television on the opposite side of the room.  "Every news report talks about the 'breathless anticipation and excitement' over his and Relena's impending engagement."  He dropped his arm and walked back towards Wufei.  "Yet every time they try to interview him or ask him questions about it, he shuts down.  I see it all the time.  He looks . . . ," he paused, his voice softening, "I don't know, but he's not himself."  He stared back down at the floor, twirling the cue stick in his hands, lost in thought.

"Maybe Relena isn't the one he needs."

"What does that mean?"  Duo narrowed his eyes in confusion, a dubious expression crossing his features.

"Perhaps Relena isn't the one who can fill that void."  Wufei studied Duo's expression, waiting for some kind of reaction.  If he was right . . ..  When Duo would have spoken, a soft ::ahem:: came from the stairs and they both turned to see Quatre looking at them expectantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Quatre.  I'll be up in a few."  Duo waved him off and turned his back to both men.  Wufei quietly replaced his cue stick and followed Quatre up the stairs.  When they reached the top Wufei turned serious eyes to Quatre.

"You heard?"

Quatre nodded, "A good part of it, yes."

"And?"  Wufei was curious to know if he had sensed the same thing.

"There's more there though isn't there?"

"Yes.  A whole lot more."

Silence claimed the kitchen when Heero and Trowa entered from the dining room.  Dinner was especially quiet that night since Duo never came up to join them.


	5. Chapter Five

You'd think that with practically an entire month off I'd get more writing done.  Guess not.  "The best laid plans of mice and men" and all that jazz, I suppose.  Ah well, I'll get over it in time I'm sure.

Anyway, Chapter 5

The melodic tones of the piano drifted through the halls of the first floor of the mansion.  Carrying with it were the intermittent shouts of exasperation and a frustrated voice dictating steps and voicing its displeasure when the steps were not followed.  The music stopped momentarily and the voices could be heard more clearly.  "Would you please get serious?  You asked for help, and I am giving it."  "I'm trying to be serious, but it's rather hard when you don't even know what you're doing."  "We're dancing!"  "I gathered that much."  "Then what do you not understand?!"  "Whatever the hell it is that you're doing!"  "I told you just to do what I do.  How complicated is that?"  "Very, when you move too fast for me to see exactly what it is that I'm supposed to be copying!"  "Duo, this is a moderate pace!"  A somewhat dryer tone replied, "Then I shudder to think what the normal pace is."  "I give up."  "No, you're gonna teach me how to do this.  I'm **not** gonna be a wall flower…."

Sensing that the instructions would not be going anywhere anytime soon, and that he would not get anymore of his book read with the bickering in the background distracting him, Heero marked his place and left the solitude of the sitting room to aid Quatre in his endeavor.  He stalked down the hallway and crossed the foyer to enter the hallway on the opposite side, heading towards the music room.  The voices grew increasingly louder.  "Why is it that you'll dance with Wufei to show him the steps, but you won't dance with me?"  "Because Wufei does not step on my feet!"  "I wouldn't either if you'd let me look down!"  "If you look down you cannot see your partner, and that is rude!"  "But if I can't look down then I can't see what my feet are doing and then I **will** step on my partner's feet, and that's rude, too!"  A very heavy sigh followed that, "Just watch, Duo.  We will go more slowly this time, ok?"  "Fine," Heero could just imagine the look on Duo's face.  No doubt it rivaled one of his own glares.

Just as he reached the room, a loud crash sounded and the music abruptly stopped.  Heero stepped into the doorway just in time to see Quatre and Wufei pick themselves up off the floor.  Once righted, Quatre spun around and glared daggers at Duo.  Duo, standing near the entrance, backed into the wall in an effort to escape Quatre's angry advance.  Quatre stopped a few feet from him, "What in the name of all that is holy were you doing?!"

Deciding that he wasn't going to die just then, Duo looked at Quatre impatiently.  "Well it's kinda hard to copy your movements when you're spinning all over the place so I was trying to follow you.  How was I supposed to know you were gonna change the direction you were spinning in?"

"By watching me!"

"I was watching you!"  Heero watched the occupants of the room in fascination.  Trowa was seated at the piano looking bored and somewhat amused.  How he could manage to look both at the same time was a mystery.  Wufei had a look of impatience on his face, but his eyes shone with laughter.  Both had their attention focused on the two were still in the midst of a shouting match.  Quatre looked ready to pull his hair out, and Duo looked ready to throttle someone.  Heero had never seen either of the two this frustrated and it was, to say the least, amusing as hell.  His smile almost transformed itself into a grin.  Quatre must have become aware of another presence in the room, for his eyes suddenly flickered toward the doorway and they widened in—was that relief?

"Heero!"  His voice rang with his relief.  Duo jumped and snapped his head around to see him leaning casually in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.  Heero looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, still smiling.  Duo narrowed his eyes.  Was he?—yes, Heero was laughing at him.  His glare could have decimated a forest.  Heero smirked, but the expression was quickly replaced by one of shock when Quatre rushed him.  "Can you please help me?  Some of us are not educated in ballroom etiquette," he sent a pointed look in the direction of Duo and Wufei.  Wufei snorted, and Duo glowered.  His grip on Heero's arm tightened, "Please, I know you know how to dance."

Heero almost laughed at the look of desperation Quatre was giving him, but didn't for fear of having the blonde's  anger directed towards him.  "Fine.  What do you want me to do?"

Three wary and frustrated voices answered in unison, "Duo."

"Oh sure, make me sound like a hopeless cause," Duo muttered, pushing away from the wall.

"You **are **a hopeless cause."  Wufei grinned at him.  "Now, can we try this again?"

Quatre nodded, and took his place in front of Wufei.  He glanced over at Heero and Duo expectantly.  Duo grumbled but moved to stand before Heero.  Giving him a strained smile he offered his hand and through clenched teeth asked, "Shall we?"  Heero held onto his laughter and nodded before grabbing the proffered hand and leading Duo to the center of the room beside Quatre and Wufei.  Quatre smiled widely and gave Trowa the signal to start playing.

Barely ten seconds into it, the music stopped at Duo's urging.  It was more like a surprised squawk, but either way, Trowa got the message.  Groaning, Quatre threw his head into his hands, defeated.  He should have known this wouldn't work, even with Heero's help.  He massaged his temples, to ease the sudden pounding in his head.  Duo, meanwhile, was staring up at Heero in confusion while he rubbed his injured right foot, "What exactly are you doing?"  Quatre sighed and threw himself down beside Trowa.

"Aside from dancing?"

Duo's face told him what he thought of that remark.  "Yes," his tone couldn't have gotten any dryer.

Heero smirked, "I am following your lead?"

Duo gaped at him, "My lead?"

"Yes."

"I'm leading?"

"Yes."

"Meaning I lead you?"

"Yes."

"As in you follow me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I already know the steps."

"Then shouldn't you be leading?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You will be expected to lead any dance you partake in next week, therefore it would be easier for to learn the lead now, instead of learning by following me then taking what you learned and changing the footing."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"I know.  That is why we are doing it."

"So I'm leading."

"Yes."

"Very well."  Duo stood up and looked over at the other two.  "I think we're ready now Quatre."  Taking in Quatre's forlorn expression, Duo winked, "Don't worry about it.  I'll get it eventually."  Quatre shook his head, repositioned himself, and nodded to Trowa.  Duo turned back to Heero, smiled, held out his hand, and bowed, "I await your instruction.  Lay on MacDuff."

"Shakespeare."  Heero fell into motion, allowing Duo to guide him around the room.  "Right," he said offhandedly. 

Duo grinned, "Yep, old William himself," he was silent while he tried to correct his footing.  "I've spent the past five years analyzing his works and writing about him, so every now and then he slips into conversation," he rolled his eyes.

"You've been studying Shakespeare?  Left then right.  Why?  Go right."

Duo nodded at the instructions, "Well not him specifically, but all my professors seem to think he's the only great mind in the world of literature.  Damn sorry."

"Don't worry about it.  Right.  Why are you studying literature?"

"Damn, that's **not** right."  Duo slowed, trying to follow Heero's instructions, "I spent two years of war staring at numbers and configurations.  Yeah, I'd have aced physics and math if I'd made it my field of study, but I think I'd go crazy if I had to sit in a room and do equations all day.  At least in the war I had a **reason** to do the calculations.  Damn, there I go again—sorry.  Besides, as I said, I already know that stuff.  Literature wasn't exactly something I needed to know to pilot Gundam.  Left?"

Heero nodded.  "Right foot first, then your left.  Your **other** right.  Are you done with your studies then?  Left."

"Oops.  No, but because my skills in math and science were so advanced, I automatically received credit for them so I didn't have to take any of those courses in college; as a result, I was able to graduate three semesters early.  I'm doing graduate school now.  I have about three years left.  Damn, I keep doing that."

"That was only the third time.  Left, left, right.  Turn.  So what exactly are you getting your degree in?  Right."

"Hey, I did it!  Pre-colony literature."

"Right, right, left.  Turn.  What made you decide on that?"

"Well, it's more interesting than lit from the AC.  All the modern day stuff deals with living in outer space and the hardship of it all," Duo feigned a desperate sigh.  "Damn, that's four now.  That or glorifies war stories," he shook his head, rolling his eyes again.  "Pre-colony guys could only dream of 'living amongst the stars' as my professors would say.  I find their works to be much more riveting and thought provoking."  He sighed heavily and glared down at the floor, "Y'know I think I should just plaster myself to the wall."

"Stop worrying about it.  Keep your head up; it's impolite," Duo leveled him with an annoyed glare; Heero smirked.  "You like them because they have nothing to do with space?  Left."

"Precisely.  They were firmly routed to earth.  To them space was an unknown that they looked to for answers and guidance.  It was an unreachable, omniscient being that provided them with comfort because of its constant presence.  Damn—I'm just racking them up.  They weren't matter of fact about it, they were…."

"More philosophical?  I told you it's ok.  Left, right, left.  Turn."

"Got it again!  Yes, more philosophical—thanks.  Damn—is that six?"

"Will you stop worrying about it?  The more you think about it, the more you will do it."

"Why shouldn't I think about it?  Your foot's gonna be black and blue by the time we're done.  Damn, I'm surprised I haven't broken a toe."

"I think you did.  Left."  Duo snapped his eyes to meet Heero's.  Heero laughed softly.

"Then maybe we should stop," his voice held traces of annoyance.

"I told you it's fine."  He smirked.  "Besides, it's not as if you could ever really hurt me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Duo's face echoed his disbelief.

"That you are incapable of causing me pain."

Duo stared at him, mouth agape, and an expression of hurt crossing his features, "I can't hurt you?"  Heero shook his head.  "**I** can't hurt you?"

"No."

"I'll have you know I take great exception to that."

Heero raised an eyebrow.  "Is that so?  Left, then right."

"Yes," Duo nodded emphatically.  "That you should have so little faith in my abilities.  Damn, there goes eight.  Anyway, that you should doubt my abilities—that just hurts.  To the core, Heero; that hurts me to the core."

Heero gave him a sardonic look, "I'm sure."

"Oh, so now you don't believe me?"

"No."

"Oh…well, so long as we're all clear on the point."  He shrugged and grinned up at his partner.  "Amazing, I actually managed to go a significant amount of time without messing up."

"I told you would do better if you stopped think—"

"Well there's nine, damn."  He sighed in defeat, and stopped.  "Ok, I'm tired of doing this, and whether you care or not, I'm sick of stepping on your foot every time I take a step."

"In all fairness, it was only every other step."

Duo glared and appeared ready to tackle him when a thought suddenly struck him.  Cocking his head to one side, he looked at Heero in confusion, "Why don't I hear any music?"  He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Sweeping his gaze around the room, Heero answered matter-of-factly, "Because we are the only ones in the room."  

"And how long has it been like that?"

Heero opened his mouth to answer but immediately shut it.  He had no idea.  The last time he recalled seeing the others was just after Trowa started playing.  After that, he and Duo had taken to the floor.  He must have been so caught up in instructing Duo that he had not noticed the others leaving.  Staring down at the other man, his eyes narrowed, and he berated himself for the lie.  It was not the instructions he had been distracted by.  He gaze trailed, and lingered, over the man before him, and he sighed.  Definitely not the instructing.  No, the man he was instructing had caused the distraction.  Heero glowered even more at this admission.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.  All of a sudden the room seemed too small, the air too warm, and Duo entirely too close.  The tension from the past few days that had previously been absent returned full force.  The situation had taken a dramatic turn, and he no longer felt comfortable in it.

In his own mind, Duo wondered how he had managed to lose track of everything that was going on around him.  He figured it had something to do with Heero, but could not quite place what.  Sure he had spent many hours since the incident in the lounge thinking about him, but that had never rendered him completely unaware before.  _But then, I'm not normally this close to him either_.  Struck by the implications of that particular unbidden thought, Duo glanced up at his partner and was suddenly all too aware of the intimacy of the situation.  Their hands were still locked in place from when they had been dancing and they were close enough that every time one breathed in, their chests touched.  Feeling the heat rise to his face, Duo broke the contact and took a step back.  Attempting to ease his own uneasiness, Duo chuckled nervously and spoke the first thought that came to mind, "Well, y'know, if they were finished, the least they could have done was tell us.  Lord knows how long we've been circling around the room like idiots."

Duo's comment gave Heero the sickening feeling that perhaps he was more transparent than he thought.  _If the others can see my attraction, then can…_?  Staring at Duo with a look that could have been mistaken as one of horror, Heero abruptly turned on his heel and stalked towards the door.  He didn't have any real destination in mind.  He just needed to leave before he did something he may regret, and he needed a drink.  Above all though, he needed to be somewhere Duo was not.  The situation was too familiar to another, and he didn't want to be caught in a trap again.  

Heero's sudden about-face caught Duo momentarily off guard; however, he quickly recovered his wits and chased after him, grabbing his wrist and stopping his retreat.  "This is the second time you've done this, but you're not getting away from me today."  He got the distinct impression that whenever Heero did this it was because of him, and for some reason that hurt.

"I'm not leaving you."  Even to Heero that phrase seemed to imply something entirely different from what he had meant.  Holding onto his irritation, he turned back around to face Duo.

"Well then, is there any particular reason as to **why** you're leaving so quickly?"

"It is too quiet in here."  It wasn't a complete lie.  The silence was overwhelming, and when combined with Duo's presence, it was even more so.  If he spent any longer in the closed confines of the room he knew he would do something unforgivable.  Unfortunately, he also knew by the look in Duo's eyes, that he would not get away with just walking out this time.  His one hope was that Duo would not push him the way he had three days ago.  He was in no way ready for another confrontation like that.

Seeing the brief flash of apprehension in Heero's eyes, Duo smiled and shook his head, "No worries, buddy.  I learned my lesson there, and I'm sorry about that."  He scratched his head and stared down at the floor, "I kinda got carried away with the whole thing.  I really was concerned about you," he smirked and glanced back up at him, "Guess it just didn't come out that way, though, huh?  At any length, my sincerest apologies."  Heero continued to stare at him stonily.  "Com'n, Heero, you'll be leavin' in what?—two or three days?  Do you really want to leave with all this tension still between us?  Because, quite frankly, I don't."  He waited until he saw Heero's curt nod, before tossing an arm around his shoulders and turning them in the direction of the door.  "Great.  How about a drink, you look as if you could use one.  By the way, thanks for taking pity on Quatre.  He's a great guy and all, but when it comes to teaching he's horrible…."


	6. Chapter Six

Yeah, so giving up fanfiction for Lent was definitely a **bad thing.  Don't do it; you'll go insane.  Another thing you shouldn't do—eat pickled watermelon ::blech:: Never again will I try something merely because it sounds interesting and "the Russians do it."  Just because I'm a Russian major, it does not mean I have to eat what they eat…  So yeah, don't do that either.  Borscht is killer though!  ::yummy yummy yummy::**

At any rate…Chapter 6

"So how long do you think it'll take them to realize we left?"  Quatre set his cognac on the table beside his chair and leaned back relishing the feeling of the plush cushions surrounding him and happy to have his sore feet propped up.  "They were pretty involved in whatever they were discussing."

"Yes, we were."  The three figures seated in the room Heero had occupied before joining them in the music room, turned at the new voice with no small amount of guilt and amusement.  "So, my question is—why didn't you just tell us we had been spinning around for an hour and it was time to take a break?"  Duo lifted his eyebrows, an annoyed but amused look marking his features.

"Well, to be fair," Trowa defended, "I tried to get your attention, but you were so engrossed in your conversation that you never responded."

"Uh huh," Duo crossed his arms, still maintaining his accusatory look and made his way to the liquor cabinet.  "Funny how **I never heard a thing…"  He reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a decanter, using his other hand to pull a snifter from the bottom shelf.**

"That's the point, Duo," Wufei leveled an annoyed look of his own at him, "Neither of you heard us."

"Which is really odd," Quatre smiled innocently and picked up his glass, "because I've never known either of you to be so oblivious.  I mean usually you are fully aware of your background in terms of every aspect."  He took a sip and eyed Duo mischievously from the corner of his eyes.  "Perhaps you're losing you touch," he gave Duo another appraising glance, and quirked his eyebrows suggestively, "or maybe you were just distracted?"

Taken aback by the implications of that statement, the hand pouring the drink jerked and a considerable amount spilled onto the surface of the bar, "By what?"  Duo reached back into the first shelf and pulled out a washcloth.  He mopped the liquor up distractedly and slowly, as though trying to avoid the topic, and refused to look at them as he did so.  The other three stared at his back dumbfounded.  They looked at each other with no small amount of confusion, the same question written in their eyes.  Quatre had meant the remark as a joke; he was supposed to have shot back a smart comment of his own.  In truth, their preoccupation was understandable.  They had been the closest of friends during the war, but since the end, they had had no contact for almost six years.  It only seemed natural that they would be distracted by their reunion.  They certainly had not expected this reaction.

"Um…  Duo?  Are you trying to remove the stain from the wood, because I assure there's a much easier way to do so."

The hand abruptly stilled, and Duo tossed the cloth into the shelf.  "Sorry.  Lost in thought."  He gave a small chuckle and turned back around.  They noted with no small amount of relief that he was somewhat more at ease.  Though, the whole episode still confused them, they decided to drop it.  Having an aloof Heero was enough, but to add Duo to that group would definitely be too much.  A withdrawn Duo was by far harder to deal with.  The unanimous, unspoken agreement was to let it drop.  So they did.  Wufei resumed his reading, and Quatre continued to work over the puzzle he and Trowa had spread out on the table in the center of the room.  But he stopped after a few seconds and turned back to Duo, a question written on his face.

"By the way," Duo lifted his eyes, an indication for him to proceed, "where is Heero?"

"He said he had to make a phone call or something.  He said he'd be back."  Duo waved his hand toward the door and shrugged, "And no, I don't know who or why?"  He gave Quatre a sly grin, "Nor is it any of your business."  He turned back around and picked up the snifter.  Lifting it, he swirled the liquid around a bit and sniffed it before taking sip.  He choked, a deep, guttural sound emitting form the back of his throat.  He clapped and hand to his chest and tried to remember how to make his lungs work.  When he was sure he'd regained the function, he held the glass up and sniffed it again.  He grimaced and gave an exaggerated shudder, "Jesus, this is terrible.  How does he drink this stuff?"

"A gulp at a time."

"You drink this in gulps?!  Are you insane?"  Duo gaped at him, as Heero strode through the room and took the snifter from his grasp.

"No.  Are you?"  He quirked his brows and turned around, walking past Wufei who was seated on the sofa, grabbing the book from his hands as he did so, and sat down on the cushions next to him.  He spared a brief glance at Wufei's outraged expression, before he opened it, "It is mine, and I was reading it."  He turned a page and started reading.

"What do you mean, am I insane?  I'm not the one who drinks that… that… **that," he gestured emphatically at Heero's glass, "in gulps!"  He folded his arms over his chest and glared, daring Heero to contradict him.**

"It's called brandy," he turned another page.  "And you drink vodka straight.  I think that qualifies."

"Yeah, well if the blasted commies[i] can do it, then so can I, damn it." 

"Duo," Quatre looked up from the puzzle and gave him a patronizing smile, "They're not communist anymore.  That dissolved a long, long time ago."  Duo's look asked him exactly how stupid Quatre thought he was.  Quatre chose not to answer that one, anticipating that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Anyway, commies and alcohol aside, what are we doing tonight.  Are we doing anything?  Or were you just holding us hostage here until the gala?"

"Duo, I told you, you don't have to go if you don't want to.  If you're that set against it, just leave with Heero.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind making a quick stop to drop you off wherever the hell it is you're staying."

"Calm down.  I was just kidding.  Besides, why would I want to go back any earlier.  I have two papers, an exam, and a presentation waiting for me.  I'll stay as long as I possibly can."  He paused for dramatic effect and grinned, "Even if it means having to go to some stuffy, boring gala."

Quatre's glare could have melted ice, but before he could turn the full force of it onto Duo, Wufei interrupted, "Duo, you have been here almost two weeks, and you are planning on staying for a third, right?"  Duo nodded slowly, his face showing his curiosity about the direction Wufei was going, "so how is it that you are allowed to miss all these classes?  I can't imagine that you just happened to hit upon a three week break at the same time that Quatre planned for this."

Duo grinned widely, flipping a glass from its place on the bar, and rolling it around in his hands.  Quatre winced and he detected a hint of trepidation in Trowa's eyes.  "It's funny you ask that, because you're right.  I didn't coincidently have a three week break pop up in the middle of the month."  He tossed the crystal glass into the air, noticing with satisfaction how both men flinched.  "My professors were nice enough to grant me the time off, with the condition of the papers, the presentation, and the exam I had coming anyway."  He shrugged and set the glass back down, much to Quatre and Trowa's relief.

Wufei blinked at him, "They just let you go for three weeks."

Duo shrugged, "Yeah well, when you're three or four years younger than every one else in your class and you do better every time, you get to enjoy some perks."  

"You're smarter than the professors and you never fail to let them know that."  Heero spoke without looking up from his book.

If it were possible, Duo's grin widened, and he nodded.  "You know me to well, buddy."  Heero snorted.  Duo shook his head, "Anyway, they couldn't have been happier to be rid of me."  He picked the glass up again; Trowa sucked in a wary breath.  Duo raised an eyebrow, "Relax; I'm getting a drink."  He was silent a moment as he pulled down the Smirnoff and poured himself a liberal amount.  Trowa watched him like a hawk the entire time.  "Hey someone turn on the TV, let's get some sound it here."

One of them just so happened to be in possession of the remote control, so within seconds of his request, the screen had flashed on.  The screen immediately filled with quick-paced motion as the people on it moved quickly about, speaking loudly.  Questions were being thrown out one after another; most overlapping the one preceding it.  It was clearly a news report, and the press was obviously impatient for whoever they were waiting for to appear.  Moments later, the figure did, but it was a few more seconds before he could be seen clearly through all the bodies crowding the cameras.  "Hey, look.  It's Relena."  Duo turned to Heero, "Why are they bothering her with such fervor.  Has she done anything particularly important recently."

Heero stared stonily at the screen, "No."

"Then why are they making such a big deal.  I mean, I know she's the Vice Foreign Minister and all, but they've never cared about her this much."  He paused in thought.  Abruptly he jerked his head back to Heero, struck by realization, "Unless it somehow pertains to you."

Heero didn't comment.  His gaze remained riveted on the screen, disgust clearly visible in his eyes.  They all watched the screen, half-listening to the questions being hurled out.  Duo was right, the questions were about Heero.  More specifically, they were about his relationship with her, why he wasn't with her now, and why he hadn't been since the beginning of the week.  "Are they really that consumed with the whole deal?  I'd have thought that your continued silence would have put them down."  Quatre shook his head at the reporters on the screen. 

Wufei snorted, "It does not seem to matter what he does or does not say.  Relena continually refuels their convictions whenever she speaks."  He glared at the woman on the screen, willing her to spontaneously combust.

"Can't you just make it absolutely clear to them **and her that the idea is unappealing to you?"  Duo swirled the clear liquid around in his glass, watching the tiny whirlpool that formed in the center.**

"If they have not gotten the idea by now, they are never going to," Wufei could not keep the disdain from his voice.  "They are hungry for something exciting.  The potential, yet questionable, union between Heero and Relena fulfills that need."

"Still isn't there anyway to get them to wake up to the reality?  I mean at some point they're going to have to come to the realization that he's never going to propose, right?  She can only keep passing it off as being in the negotiating process for so long."

"The real question you should be asking," Trowa cut in, watching Heero closely, "is whether or not he wants it to happen."  He turned away and looked at each of the others in turn, "You're assuming he doesn't"  The observation caught them by surprise, and they all turned to stare at Heero expectantly. They didn't even try to hide their hope that their assumptions were correct.  "Heero?"

Heero watched the screen a few seconds longer before pulling his gaze away.  "Shut if off, Wufei.  I can't say I have any interest in what she has to say."  That seemed to be answer enough, and all four released breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"Glad to see you still have some common sense, buddy."  Duo downed what was left in his glass and took down the bottle for a refill.  "So what are you going to do to get her off your back?"

"Chang, did you ever return my message?"  Heero looked away from Duo, seeming to ignore his question, and focused on Wufei, "I haven't seen my office in weeks, so I haven't actually been able to check."

Wufei stared back, an almost horrified expression on his face.  "No, I did not.  Sally mentioned that you had called a while back, but I was hung up with some lengthy reports, and then I got Quatre's invitation, and everything else went out the window."  He paused as he considered Heero's reason for it, "Do you need our help with and upcoming function or something?  It is no trouble; I am sure Une would be more than willing to help with the security…."

"No, I just wanted to ask you some questions about how it functions in terms of the officers—if you don't mind."

"I do not mind, but there is not really much to say.  I never find myself over loaded with work, and most of it is deskwork anyhow.  Any fieldwork is relatively easily, and we usually get through those without a hitch.  Vacation benefits are nice—obviously."  He looked at him questioningly.  "Why?  Are you researching the department for Relena?  Is she curious about where all that money is going?"

Heero shook his head, "No; I was considering a transfer actually."  He noticed the others staring at him with rather perplexed expressions, "What?"  They merely shook their heads.

"Would you mind my asking why?"

"That," he gestured towards the now black screen.  "I don't want anymore interviews, I'm tired of the damned news coverage, and I sure as hell am not proposing."

"Umm… how exactly would that help?"  Quatre placed another piece and turned back to the conversation.

"They believe I'm her body guard because I want an excuse to be near her—with her."  He snorted in derision, "It never actually occurs to them that it's what I'm paid to do."

Duo snickered into his glass, "How sweet.  You're quite the romantic there, aren't you, Heero."

"Hopelessly so I'm afraid," he smirked.  He once again noticed the bewildered expressions on the other's faces.  "What?"  They just shook their heads again.

Quatre twirled a puzzle piece between two fingers, watching the colors blend and mesh in the cycle, "I know you've never been one to run away from a problem without actually having confronted it.  And I know this is going to sound insulting, but I have to ask anyway."  He stopped the motion of the puzzle piece and looked back up at Heero, "Have you ever considered the word 'no'?"

"'Not a chance in hell', 'who the hell are you', 'leave me alone', 'why do you care', 'I'm not interested', 'get out of my face', 'this is harassment', 'I don't care what you think', and 'no'."  Heero ticked them off, a frown marring his forehead as he considered how often they **hadn't worked.  **

Quatre sighed in defeat, "I thought as much.  I'm sorry, Heero."

"Of course, pulling a gun on them works.  It's more effective at any rate.  Granted I now have two citations, five warnings, and about seven restraining orders—but at least those ones leave me alone."  Duo laughed into his glass, choking on the clear liquid, and nearly spilling it in the process.  Trowa smirked, Quatre blinked at him, and Wufei nodded in satisfaction.  Apparently they all approved of his methods.

"Have you ever tried telling Relena 'no'?"

The look he shot him told Wufei exactly what Heero thought of that question, "Who do you think I said 'not a chance in hell to'?"

"So now you are just going to run away from it?"

"No," Heero's glare returned, "I told you; part of the problem with all the hype is that I **am her body guard, and that somehow means that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  He sighed and closed the book; he was not going to get back to it anytime soon.  "I'm hoping that a transfer to the Preventers will at least give the reporters a hint."  He shrugged, "If not, then I'll just try something else.  She'll have to realize that I'm serious  sooner or later."  He eyed Wufei's dubious expression in annoyance.  "However, removing attention from the proposal is not my only reason for seeking a transfer.  I truly am tired of politics and evening wear."  He paused and flicked a brief glance towards Duo, "Being here has confirmed that.  Somehow I had imaged being her bodyguard involving just that, guarding.  I never intended to play escort."**

"So you need a change of pace."

He looked up at Duo, "Yes."

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"I didn't know that's what I was trying to say."

"Oh…"

"Well," Duo slammed the glass down on the bar and stepped away, "Now that we have all that straightened out, let's go do something.  I'm up for a walk around the city, what say you guys."  They all exchanged glances, trying to find any traces of disagreement.  "I thought so.  Trowa or Wufei has to drive; Quatre, Heero, and I are kinda inebriated…"  The house was empty within ten minutes.

________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

So?  Am I forgiven, yet?  I know it took me **so long to get this chapter out, and I'm really sorry.  But was it worth the wait?**

I'm not sure, they seem a little out of character to me, but maybe I'm just too harsh.  I don't know.  ::shrug::

Feel free to chew me out all you want—I deserve it for taking so long.  And any and all criticism is welcome.  

And remember—don't eat picked watermelon.  Bad things can happen…

Rykaine

  


* * *

[i] I know they're not still communist.  It's a joke amongst my small circle of friends because I'm a Russian major.  My name for the rest of my college career is Commie.  Can't say I'm too proud of it, but hey, you just gotta work with it right.  And if you were wondering—yes, that's precisely why Duo drinks Vodka.  


	7. Chapter Seven

Umm…  I was in one of my moods when I initially started writing this, and some of it kinda rubbed off on Duo.  So, I'm sorry if he seems a bit melancholy.  I also apologize for his and Heero's apparent lack of brain function towards the end of the chapter; it seemed fitting at the time, and now I'm too lazy to fix it.

—Chapter 7 

Sunday morning…  Duo stared almost dismally into his mug, watching the sun begin its slow ascent.  Heero was leaving sometime today.  Presumably, once the others were up so he could say his farewells to them all.  Despite his outward appearance of seeming not to give a damn about them one way or the other, Duo knew he really did.  And he therefore knew that no matter what time Heero actually did decide to leave, it wouldn't be until he'd had a chance to say all his goodbyes.  Hell, by his standards, Heero was probably stricter about that than Duo.  Were he the one leaving this morning, he'd probably have done so as soon as he'd gotten up.  He'd have taken care of all his goodbyes the night before.  Why prolong the inevitable, right?  

He let out an exaggerated sigh and drank his coffee.  _Yeah, why prolong the inevitable…_ he thought derisively, wondering why was he sitting here, waiting for him?  Why did he feel it necessary to say his goodbyes when he wouldn't expect—or even want—Heero to do the same?_  He abruptly stood, sliding his stool back harshly, and stepped over to the sink to dump the contents of his mug; it had ceased to taste like anything to him.  He didn't want to think about it.  He wanted to pretend today was just another day.  Another morning in which Heero would enter promptly at 6:00, grab his already prepared coffee, sit down at the bar, and tell Duo more entertaining stories about his travels.  He wanted the week to start back over with Heero's arrival so he could have that much longer to spend with him.  He wanted Heero not to leave.  Unbidden, Quatre's comment from a couple days before entered his mind, "__If you're that set against it, just leave with Heero."_

With an indistinguishable growl, he tossed the mug into the sink.  Shaking his head almost dejectedly, he gripped the edge of the counter and stared at his reflection in the stainless steel.  He didn't want to go anywhere with Heero.  He didn't.  He wanted to go back to the apartment he shared with two of his friends at the university.  He wanted to go back to his studies so he could finish them and finally get out of that hellhole called graduate school.  He wanted to go tramping around from colony to blasted colony with a degree he never planned to use doing whatever the hell he pleased.  That was what he wanted.  It was what he had always planned for.  But over the past few months, it had slowly dawned on him just how lonely that would be.  Oh he was bound to meet numbers of people and make friends wherever he went, but the travels themselves would be carried out by only him.  For some reason though, his mind had conjured all these images of his traveling with any one of the others.  But being here, and seeing them all and listening to their stories about life 'back home' he realized how impossible that really was.

Of course, he would be lying if he said his insecurities stemmed from all four of them and not one in particular; Duo Maxwell never lied.  His roommates had once asked him why, with all the girls that trailed after him, he hadn't yet claimed one for himself.  He had jokingly replied because there was only one person who could ever have his heart—his former comrade at arms, Heero Yuy.  Of course, he had been referring to the actual chunk of muscle.  Now, though, he wasn't so certain he hadn't meant it metaphorically as well.  Quatre had hit right on the mark the other day when he had suggested Duo's attention might have been distracted.  Indeed he had been.  Certainly not by their riveting conversation either.  The years of separation must have clouded his memories of the brooding one, for he certainly did not recall his countenance being quite so domineering, nor his presence as impressive.  Then again, when they had parted, they had been in their late teens, on the brink of adulthood; the years since had probably just allowed him to fill out more.  He certainly appeared more suited to his frame now.  

This explained his distraction the other day, and his reluctance to see Heero leave today.  The man was so damned attractive.  And as the week had progressed, Duo had found himself drawn to his enigmatic presence more and more.  He couldn't help it.  Something about Heero compelled him, drove him forward.  Try as he might, he couldn't halt or even stall the motion.  And now… now when the object of his infatuation was leaving, he knew he didn't want to stop the motion.  Ok, so maybe he **did want to leave with Heero.  At least that meant he could continue forward, right?  But that wasn't point.  It wasn't about Heero's leaving or whether or not Duo left with him.  It was about an answer; an answer he would give his friends the next time they asked about his lack of female companions.  Heero Yuy truly did have his heart.**

Unfortunately, that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.  It still meant that Heero was going back to his duties with Relena, that Duo would be going back to the university, and that in the end, they would both continue living their separate lives.  Days ago he had accused Heero of avoiding his loneliness; looking at his situation now, he realized he was no better.  Hell, he was probably worse.  Technically he was not **avoiding_ it, he just was not doing a whole lot about it.  At least Heero was now taking steps to get out of the life that made him miserable.  All week he had been conversing with Wufei about the Preventers and his transferring.  For all intents and purposes, Relena was no longer his concern.  He just needed to go through all that red tape to make it official.  Duo was the one still moping about, making plans for a life in which he no longer found any enjoyment.  He was the one currently sulking into a coffee mug, wanting things to be different, yet making no attempts to change them.  Duo was going to continue as he had always planned merely by grace of the fact that he had nothing better to do.  He smirked bitterly over the irony of the situation.  He shook his head.  In the space of five minutes he had managed to prove how much of a hypocrite he really was._**

It was while Duo sat there, contemplating this rapid change in his perception of his friend that he heard footsteps on the parquet flooring of the dining room.  6:00, Heero was up.  He schooled his features to resemble the bored look he usually had on when Heero appeared and sat down at the bar again.  At the last minute, he remember he had not actually prepared Heero's coffee, and he jumped back up, sending the stool crashing to the floor.  Cursing darkly, he tied stepping around it to set it upright again, but only managed to get his feet tangled in the legs, and he, too, went crashing to the floor.

Heero entered the room in time to see Duo disappear behind the bar, letting loose a string of curses as he went.  With a slightly bemused expression, he walked around the bar and came into full view of the normally graceful Duo Maxwell sprawled across the linoleum floor, his legs trapped awkwardly in the legs of the stool, his arms and face hidden somewhere underneath his robe.  Heero smirked as he watched Duo slowly raising himself up, swearing under his breath.  "I take it the chair won?"

The dark glare he sent from underneath the robe told Heero exactly what he thought of that statement.  "I won't dignify that with an answer."  Turning his attention to the stool, he disentangled his feet and gave it harsh kick, swearing again when he only succeeded in injuring his foot.  "Damned furniture."  He kicked at it yet again, grunting when the underside of his foot connected with the edge of the seat.  He heard Heero laughing behind him, but chose to ignore it.  He prepared to make another attack on the stool, but before his foot could make contact, the stool was quickly swept away and set upright beside him.  He turned to glare up at Heero, only to find him kneeling in front him.

"Accept defeat, Duo.  You are obviously outmatched."  He smiled at his more than irate friend, seeming obliviously to the look of death he was receiving.  He cocked his head to one side and quirked his eyebrow.  "You look like hell."  Duo's glare darkened, but Heero paid no mind.  He was too amused by Duo's disheveled state.  In all the time he had known him, Heero never once recalled Duo appearing unkempt in any way.  Currently, he was nothing but.  Wisps of hair had fallen free from his braid, framing his face in a way Heero found entirely too appealing.  His smile softened, and without much thought, he reached out and brushed some of the stray hairs from Duo's face.

Heero was laughing at him, and Duo was not amused.  He lifted himself to a sitting position, and started to give Heero some sort of comeback.  At the moment, however, Heero's hand touched his face, and whatever he had been about to say died on his lips.  Thinking became too difficult, so he stopped trying.  He focused instead on the dark blue eyes that were staring back at him.  He was inexplicably drawn to the intensity within that gaze, and he felt himself moving closer.

Logic invariably tried to crack through the haze surrounding Heero, but he brushed it aside.  His attention centered solely on the man before him.  He was intrigued by his violet eyes, and he wanted more.  He moved closer until their lips were but a whisper apart, and he could feel every breath Duo took.  "Duo…"

His whispered name was a caress upon his cheek, and Duo stopped breathing.  His heart hammered in his ears, and he was suddenly very warm.  He reached a hand up and buried it in the soft hairs in the back of Heero's neck, leaning forward to close the gap between them.  Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds, igniting a desire inside him Duo had not even known existed.  He felt Heero's insistent tugging on his braid and moved closer.   

At the first feel of Duo's lips against his, Heero knew he was lost.  Eager for another taste, he shifted his position, wrapping Duo's braid around his hand and dragging him closer.  Their lips met again, not breaking contact this time.  Duo was thankful he was already sitting, knowing that by now he would have fallen over.  Heero was basking in the warmth, heated excitement dancing across his skin.  He needed more.  He shifted his position again, intent on deepening the kiss.

"Duo?"  Wufei's voice broke through their haze, and both men froze where they sat.  Wide-eyed, they pulled back, staring at one another and breathing heavily.  Duo was still finding it difficult to think.  Why exactly was Wufei in here?  He continued to stare blankly at Heero while he considered this.  He knew he was supposed to be doing something right now, but for the life of him, he could not remember what.  "umm…  Duo?"  Wufei could be heard leaving the kitchen and walking back through the dining room, still calling for him.  Duo sighed in relief and sagged against the bar, lowering his head into his hand.  

After a couple seconds, his head abruptly jerked back up, "Coffee."  He was quite pleased with this revelation, and he jumped up, nearly knocking Heero over as he passed.

Heero blinked at him and stood up.  His own thoughts were still in something of a muddle, and Duo's sudden outburst seemed remarkably unnecessary.  _Coffee?  "Duo, what has coffee to do with anything?"_

"I have to fix their coffee."  Duo wondered around the kitchen on autopilot, grabbing the mugs and pouring the coffee.  He systematically filled each mug to the drinkers' specifications, paying little attention to what he was doing, trusting himself to get the measurements right.  A glance at the clock on the coffee machine told him it was 7:00.  He momentarily ignored the fact they Wufei was up early and focused on the more important factor.  He had been out of it for nearly an hour.  **How could he have been out of it for nearly an hour?  It hadn't seemed that long.  **

"What hadn't seemed that long?"  Duo jumped and turned to see Quatre and Wufei standing in the doorway, watching them.  Oh shit, he'd said it aloud.  He flushed, "Nothing."  From the looks they gave him, he surmised they didn't believe him.  Well, he didn't really give a damn.  It wasn't as though it was really any of their business anyway.  He turned back to what he had been doing, only to be stopped by Quatre.  "umm…  Duo?"

"I said it was nothing; leave it alone."  He ground out as he poured more coffee into a mug he could have sworn he had already filled.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted something to wipe up all that coffee you spilled."  Duo blinked and looked down.  No wonder his hand was burning.  The hand that had been holding the mug, the front of his pants, his robe, and the floor around him were covered in coffee.  He turned back around.  Quatre was grinning, Wufei was smirking, and Heero was just watching him.  His gaze got trapped in Heero's, and he once again forgot what he was doing.  "Duo?"  What had he been thinking, anyway?  His plan hadn't actually been to kiss Heero.  Not that he'd had a plan to do anything—_but that really isn't the point.  "**Duo?"  He must have been reacting to his musing from before.  What other explanation could there be?    It's not as though he had actually ****wanted to kiss him or anything… right?  "****Duo!"**_

Duo blinked, breaking his eyes away from Heero's, and looked at Quatre.  "That would probably be a wise decision, yes."  Quatre gave him an exasperated look and turned to leave, muttering to himself as he walked through the dining room.  Duo slid Wufei's mug across to him as he crossed to the sink to wash his hands.  He stopped just short of turning on the water and turned back.  Wufei had yet to move.  He remained standing in the doorway, switching his gaze from Heero to Duo and back again.  Duo slammed a hand down on the counter and turned to face him fully.  "What?!"

"You tell me."

"What the hell are you tal—" he was cut off when Heero abruptly stood up.

"If you'll excuse me; I need to get my bags."  _And a drink.  With that, he stepped quickly out of the room, refusing to look at either of them.  Oh, he knew he was running, but at the moment, he didn't care.  The room had become too closed in and stifling.  He could not be in the same room as Duo right now; he needed time to clear his head.  And berate himself.  What the hell had he been thinking?  Never once, during the entire week, had he entertained the notion of kissing that man.  Not that he wouldn't do it again—__that's really **not the point…  But he had just managed to embarrass Duo, and lord only knew what he though of him now.  Not that Duo would ever think poorly of him, but he certainly wouldn't look at him in the same light.  Not that it would necessarily be a negative light, but—oh jesu, he thoughts were rambling.  So, anyway, being in the same room as Duo was definitely a bad thing right now.**_

Then, of course, there was Wufei.  Entirely too perceptive for his own good.  No doubt the bastard was just waiting for one of them to crack.  Oh yes, he would have been content to stand there and watch them all morning, and then, one of them would have spoken, and it all would have all been over.  He was a clever bastard.  And Heero refused to let him win.  So he ran.  And he was quite satisfied with his decision, damn it.  He just hoped Duo could out wit him.  Doubtful, but there was always a chance…

Duo felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  Thanks to Heero, he was now left alone with Wufei until Quatre decided to return.  Judging from the look on Wufei's face, that would be a long time coming.  He glared.  Those bastards had set this up.  The coffee spill was just an excuse.  He hadn't missed the subtle look they'd shared before Quatre had left.  They knew he would talk to Wufei.  They knew the Chinese man wielded enough power to make even the most stalwart say anything.  Well not this time, damn it.  By god he would beat them at their own sadistic game.  What business was any of this to them anyway?

"When you're acting like a raving lunatic, I'd say it's everyone's business," was Wufei's sardonic reply.

Duo dropped his head in his hand and sighed heavily.  Jesus, he'd spoken out loud again.  He glared at Wufei through his fingers.  "I'm not acting like raving lunatic."  Wufei lifted an eyebrow, disbelief clearly written on his face.  "I'm not.  I'm just a little…"  Duo slammed his fists on the counter, "I don't have to explain myself to you, damn it!"  He folded his arms over his chest.  His expression dared Wufei to try to make him say anything.  He remained silent.  Duo nodded satisfactorily and turned to wash his hands finally.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

Duo abruptly shut off the water.  "I'm going down stairs," annoyance and frustration laced his voice, and he stormed off towards the stairs that lead to the rec room.  "And what the hell are you doing up so early anyway!"  Wufei held his laughter until he was certain Duo was downstairs.  The whole situation was better than he'd imagined it would be.  And it only took an entire week.

"Well?"  Quatre entered the room, towel in hand.  He seemed unsurprised to find it lacking two occupants.

"I think getting up an hour early was a good idea."  Wufei smirked into his mug.  "Trowa will be sorry he missed it."

"That good, huh?"

"Yes."  He turned to face Quatre, smug written all over his expression.  "By the way—you owe me $100."

Quatre just shrugged and tossed the towel at him.  "I'm going to go get Trowa.  Clean up his mess."

________________________

**Silence!  For the author speaks:**

Umm… a thousand and some apologies for taking forever and a damned day to update.  The summer wound of being busier than I expected, then there was this whole deal where every single file was wiped completely.  I was a little dispirited for a while to say the least.  Anyway, many thanks for being so patient.  —Rykaine

On a side note:  this chapter is really bad isn't it?  Honestly…  I know it is.


End file.
